Green
by mcrmys-parade
Summary: Framione one-shot. A prank leads to people knowing.


"FRED WEASLEY." Hermione screamed as she walked down the stairs. She was angry. She was very angry with him. She had every right to be though.

Unluckily for Fred he was standing not too far from the door. George who was standing with him started to shuffle off as he didn't want to get caught in the fight that was about to happen.

"Don't you think of moving." She spat out at George. "This is as much your fault as it is his. I have had enough of your pranks." They couldn't help but laugh. Poor Hermione, The prank wasn't even meant for her, it was meant for Ginny. How did they know she would borrow their sister's shampoo? The look on her face was priceless though, and the colour of her hair wasn't helping them with their laughter. "Why would you think putting green hair dye in someone's shampoo is a good idea?" The angry girl shouted.

"George, go." Fred managed between giggles. Hermione glared at him.

After George left Fred managed to stop his laughter. "It was just me; he had nothing to do with it. It wasn't even meant for you."  
"You are unbelievable Fred seriously." Her voice was calmer now. Fred stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry babe, truly sorry." When he got like this she could never stay mad at him. She sighed and put her arms around his neck.

"I forgive you." He gently kissed her lips. Then they heard a gasp from the doorway. They turned to see George and Ron standing there, their mouths and eyes open wide.

The couple quickly moved apart and looked away embarrassed. They were trying to keep their relationship a secret for as long as possible. They didn't want the jokes, looks, talks and everything that would come with people knowing. Fred looked back at George and Ron looking at the hurt on both of their faces. He knew George was hurt because of him keeping him out of the loop. Not telling his own twin about his relationship with the younger witch. As for Ron, he had a massive crush on Hermione. That was the other reason he didn't want their relationship to be open. She didn't know about the younger boys crush. Fred didn't want her to know. Would she think that it makes Fred a bad person for making his move? Would she not care?

Ron interrupted Fred's thoughts when he walked past them, through the door slamming it behind him.

"Oh no. I'll be right back." Fred rushed after his brother.

"Ron wait. Please. Just let me explain."

Ron stops and turns to face Fred. "Explain what? What is there to explain? You know how I feel about her. Yet you still went behind my back. You didn't even have the guts to tell me." He screams.

"I was scared of you acting like this. I didn't want you to get hurt." He said the last part as a whisper, but his words just angered Ron more.

"If you didn't want me to get hurt then you would've stayed away from her. You wouldn't have gone after her."

"You don't get it. I didn't go after her. As much as I wanted to I stayed away for you. She made the first move, not me."

Ron looked shocked by this. "I never thought th-" He started.

"Oh of course you never thought that maybe someone could like me. I'm just a prankster who lives for making people laugh. Did you even consider how I might feel? No you are stuck in this bubble of your feelings. I'm done." Fred turned to walk back into his home.

"Wait" Fred stopped but didn't face Ron "I'm sorry I shouldn't react like this I know. It just hurts. I'm happy for you guys, I really am but that doesn't stop it hurting." With that Fred did turn around. He walked to Ron and pulled him into his embrace. He held Ron as he let it all out. After a while Ron's tears stopped. "You should go in. Talk to George. Be with Hermione. I'll be in later. I want to go for a walk."

"You sure you want to be alone." Ron nodded and walked in the opposite direction to Fred.

When he walked into the burrow Hermione and George where sitting at the table laughing. She looked at Fred and smiled, his heart felt like it was trying to leap out of his chest. He truly did find her amazingly beautiful.

He went and sat next to her and she took his hand. "How's Ron?" George asked, knowing why he ran off.

"He'll be ok. Well I hope he will."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Until Hermione breaks it "Well I better try and sort out my hair, I don't think green hair is right for me." They all let out a light chuckle and she leaves them.

"I'm sorry George."

"For?"

"Not telling you. It's just tha-" Fred got interrupted by George flicking his nose.

"Hey!"

"Look it may hurt that you didn't tell me something important like that, but I know you guys had your reasons. So drop it ok?" Fred just laughed and nodded.

They were planning there next prank when Ron walked through the door the same time Hermione walked down the stairs. He seemed a lot better but that didn't stop Fred feeling guilty.

~Time lapse of about 5 years~

Fred and Hermione are walking down a beach hand in hand. Fred had been left Hogwarts 4 years ago and Hermione 2 years. They had moved in together not too far from the Weasley's home. Ron was no longer upset with their relationship and he had found a girl who he was truly happy with.

As they walked further down in silence Fred became nervous. He was scared about what he was about to do. He stopped walking which made Hermione stop as well she turned and gave him a confused look. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

"It's a beautiful night." She whispered. Fred made a sound of agreement. She pulled out of the embrace but was still close to the older man, she looked up to the stars and didn't notice as Fred slowly fell to one knee. "The stars look so beautiful."

Fred took her hand. "Not as beautiful as you." That's when she finally looked down to him and her eyes widened. They stared into each other's eyes, Fred forgot what he had planned to say, but new words came so easily to him. "I love you so much you're the only person I ever want to be with. I will never, could never hurt you, as it would hurt me to do so. I want to grow old with you, be with you forever. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

A tear ran down Hermione's smiling face. She fell to her knees in front of Fred. "Of course I will. There is no way I could say no."

They sat there, on the beach for a few hours, talking, laughing, kissing and even just in a comfortable silence. They were happy, happier than they thought they ever could be.

END ;D


End file.
